


非法实验 序-10

by aqiaichixiahua



Category: Original Work, 泽儒寒笙
Genre: BDSM, Body Modification, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqiaichixiahua/pseuds/aqiaichixiahua
Summary: 科幻小说？？？挺黄暴但是又有剧情BDSM有三观不正的
Kudos: 2





	1. 序

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 科幻小说？？？  
挺黄暴但是又有剧情  
BDSM有  
三观不正的

序

破败的走道里废弃的灯管滋滋作响，勉强维持着正常的运作，一位身穿西装革履，住着精致拐杖的人在其中穿梭，精致的皮鞋和水泥地发出清脆的碰撞声。那人在一个布满铁锈的门前站定，隔着丝段手帕推门而入。 里面竟别有洞天，高端的精密仪器闪着无情的绿光，最中间摆放着一个布满鲜血的手术台，一只手从台边无力的掉落，血液顺着苍白的手臂淌下，最后在指尖形成血珠，在下方汇聚成血泊。

‘失败了....还是失败了。’一个神情亢奋精神恍惚的人站在手术台边，从他沾满鲜血的手术服和手中沾染着鲜血的手术刀，就能看出他就是这场手术的操刀者。

‘啊啊啊！！’他抓狂的吼叫着，泄愤的用手术刀不断的穿刺着手术台上的尸体。血液喷溅到他的脸上，竟也给不健康的肤色添了几分血色。

‘到底是哪里出了问题？’他似乎很厌恶血腥味，用手帕捂着自己的鼻子。冷漠的注视着眼前半人半兽的尸体。

那人听到这句话好像恢复了一丝清明，用泛着红血丝的眼睛看向他。‘顾sir，还是出现了排斥反应。’

顾sir走到Doc.苏身后，轻轻拍了拍他骨瘦如柴的肩膀，‘Doctor.苏，你是这世界上最出色的科学家，如果你都做不成那我想世界上没有人可以。

你清楚，如果这件事成了的话……你会得到多大好处。’ ‘找个地方把这个怪物扔了吧。’他把手帕往尸体的脸上扔去，盖住他痛苦的容颜，嫌弃的拍了拍手。

‘父亲，哥哥怎么了？他为什么不动！’稚嫩的声音从他身后响起，一个孩童正扯着他的裤脚，没有一丝杂质的眼睛里翻着泪光。

‘这些你以后都会了解，现在你只要知道你从来都没有过哥哥，你是我们家族的独生子。’他抱起地上的孩子，走出这片充满金钱腐败死亡的地方。

‘知道了，父亲。’ 多年以后顾云泽每每梦到这个场景他好像昭示着一个戏剧的开场，诡异而又荒谬。


	2. chapter1

【公告】

为了更好的进行项目研发，公司须进行一系列严格的行为规范，故苏以寒代表兽人项目严正声明：

1、禁止16岁以下未成年人作为候选人，一经发现将立即裁员！

2、18岁以下候选人除了个人意愿还必须咨询监护人意愿，二者缺一不可。

3、选择候选人时必须进行体检，候选人必须身体健康，没有天生，潜在疾病，以及性病，须具有良好的心理素质。

4、不可强迫实验对象，如中途后悔必须终止对他的实验，不可勉强！

5、必须保证实验对象有营养均衡的一日三餐，充足的睡眠和舒适的生活环境。

6、确保每个实验对象在自合同生效时自动生成一笔改造资金，并互相监督资金的逐月发放直至领养后第6个月。

7、不得虐待，体罚，欺辱，以及任何方式的施压，一经发现将依据【半兽人保护法】进行上诉。

同时这也是我最后一次以项目代表的身份发布声明，之后我的职位将转交给陆祥天。我将在销售销售部任职。请大家服从陆祥天的指示继续跟进项目。

前兽人项目代表

苏以寒

‘主人……你为什么最近一直呆在家里呀？’金发少年半跪着，看着眼前人。

‘不喜欢我在家吗？’眼前人慢慢蹲下，白色大褂落到地上，宠溺的揉着他的头发。

‘喜欢……’

他把蹲在地上的金发少年扶起来，伸出手，含情脉脉的看着他。‘让我们从新认识一下吧。我叫苏以寒。’

‘我叫…何洛笙。’温暖包裹住自己天生冰凉的小手，何洛笙心底某处出现了裂痕，却没想到一发不可收拾。

“兽人项目经过长达三年的艰苦实验，今年一月已全面推广，短短两个月已成为现在社会不可或缺的商业纽带，是什么造就了这个商业奇迹？为什么半兽人会突然引领全球潮流？下面请看详细报道：孤独已经成为了现代年轻人的标签，每每到夜里都会需要陪伴，导致很多人选择养宠物。宠物却没办法与人达到心连心的交流，兽人项目代表陆祥天发现了这个商业空缺，从而造就了兽人项目的开端。 下面我们是我们的前线记者发来的报道……”

不知处于某地的庄园别墅里一位披着浴袍的年轻男子慵懒的靠在价值不菲的沙发上，初春的阳光照在他饱满的胸肌，在阳光下散发着健康的麦色。眉弓锋利，眼窝深邃，眼睛半眯着透过酒杯看向不远处喋喋不休的电视。他随意的擦拭着湿润的头发，飞溅起的水珠顺着高挺的鼻梁滑向圆润的鼻头，停留片刻便落到唇峰，随后消失在唇缝，和刚入口的红酒混入口中。

‘叮铃铃！’

‘喂？说话。’顾云泽对此时的来电非常不满，话语间带着不可忽视的焦躁与不耐烦。

‘泽哥，有批新货到了来瞅瞅？’

‘……’并不是重要的来电，顾云泽转了转手中的酒杯，看着随之晃动的酒水，在阳光下折射成七彩，思考着要不要把这么莽撞鬼拉黑。

‘跟你说，这批货里有几个长得那叫一个火辣！’

顾云泽是顾帮的唯一继承人，虽说是顾帮，其实被众人所知的还是那个顾氏地产和顾氏集团，是顾云泽在打理。而背后的脏事，早在顾云泽父亲在世时就交给了他的得利伙伴苏先生，现在变成的他的儿子，苏以寒。虽然在他的力挽狂澜下那些丑事已经有了崭新的面貌，但还是摆脱不掉之前那段肮脏的历史。

顾云泽来到了一个破败不堪的古董店门口，门口放的招牌已经积了厚厚一层灰，顾云泽把生锈的门铃按得贼响，里面的人才不紧不慢的出来。看到出他眉眼姣好，如果说顾云泽的帅是把人拒之千里的冰冷，苏以寒就是温润如玉的公子。可现在确……

‘你终于来了…等的花都谢了。’他打着哈欠，揉了揉乱的和鸡窝一样的头发。

白T恤花裤衩，顾云泽略带不快的扫视着，‘不是我说你苏以寒，你不搭理店面也就算了，自己也不打理一下？’

‘这不…乱世出英雄嘛……’苏以寒才不会告诉他他已经穷到吃了好几天馊馒头了，哪还有钱买衣服。‘快，别嫌弃我了，我带你去看货。’

顾云泽轻车熟路的走到了“古董店”的地下室，里面堆满了半人高的铁笼子，笼中关的不是什么奇珍异兽，而是一个个衣不蔽体的人。叫他们“人”可能没那么恰当，半人半兽的怪物似乎更为贴切。顾云泽看着眼前这骇人的场景，并没有露出太大的惊讶。

‘喂！醒醒！别给我装晕！’苏以寒从地上拿起一根铁棍，敲打着笼子的边缘。那些“人”就像是个受惊的小兽，躲在角落里呜咽着。

‘哝，这么多看喜欢哪个拿回去。’苏以寒敲了敲身边的笼罩，笼里的小兽惊醒，缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖。

‘我不好这口。’顾云泽扫视这些卑微的小兽，眼神尽是疏离。‘病恹恹的，不知道是被下了什么药。’

‘呵，不可能的事！’苏以寒杵了杵几只昏迷的小兽，给里面扔了几个馊了的馒头。‘虽说这几天进来的货都有点精神不振，但我以公司声誉担保，他们绝对健康！现在这些货都可抢手了，都是可遇不可求的，你可真的不要？’

‘切，我才不稀罕。’

‘也对，这种东西你见多了，你到底喜欢什么样的？猫，狗，兔子，如果你喜欢蜥蜴，蛇那种的话…明天送到你家门口。’苏以寒扔完手中的馒头，随意的在身上摸了摸。

‘别闹了。’顾云泽冷着脸对他说。

苏以寒似乎并没有罢休，吊儿郎当的搭上顾云泽的肩，拦着他往里走。‘来，给你看正经的。’

穿过一层用塑料布简单隔断的“墙”，里面只有一个孤零零的笼子。

‘喂！给我起来！’苏以寒敲打着笼子，里面躺着不知是睡着还是昏迷的小兽。‘陆祥天跟我说这是实验中最成功的一个，基因融合度已达百分之90，绝对不会让你失望。’

‘起不起啊你！’苏以寒用铁棍把他翻了个身，顾云泽这才看到他的面貌，他是一只兔子。本应红润的脸颊现在苍白到毫无血色，两只长长的耳朵耷拉着，眉毛紧皱，样子很痛苦。

‘怎么这副模样？他没事吧？’顾云泽担忧的看着苏以寒。

‘你不相信我？信不信我让公司制裁你呀？’苏以寒朝顾云泽挑了挑眉。

‘别闹！’顾云泽完全不理会他的屁话。

‘睁眼啊！’苏以寒认定他在装晕，气恼的往他的小腿肚上打去，瞬间那块地方变得青紫。麻药劲还没过的小兽疼睫毛颤了颤，玉白的脚趾也因疼痛蜷着。睁开了眼睛，对上了顾云泽。“救我……救我……”像是脑中共鸣，他脑子里响起了陌生的声音。

‘别说了。这份礼物，我收下了。’


	3. 非法实验

‘顾先生，请问……’管家蒋文川拎着盖着绸缎的笼子，站姿端庄。

‘放哪就好了，去干自己的事。’顾云泽随手指了指房间的角落，并不想把注意力从报纸上移开。

夜深，顾云泽捏了捏发酸的眼角，看向角落处都快落灰的笼子，心想怎么处理掉这个碍事的东西。

顾云泽走过去掀开盖在上面的红色绸缎，看到那只今天下午见到的小兔子，他缩在本来就不大的笼子的角落离瑟瑟发抖，看了是被自己突然的举动吓惨了。

‘看着我！’顾云泽最受不了这种懦弱的东西，揪过他的两只耳朵，强迫他与自己对视。

顾云泽承认，在他与哪只兔子对视的时候，他反悔了。小兔子肤如凝脂，被泪水沾湿的睫毛一颤一颤的，却也比不过那双琥珀色的眸子，在灯光的照耀下如同水晶一般剔透。圆润的鼻头可能因为刚刚哭过，翻着粉嫩的红。嘴巴因为受到牵扯而微张着，隐隐可以见到里面的兔牙，简直就是祸害人间的妖精。

‘你叫什么？’顾云泽定了定心神。

‘我…叫许钧儒。’扯着头皮发音有些吃力，却还是挡不住那细软的声线。

‘蒋文川，请您帮他清洗一下。’顾云泽朝站在门口待命的管家说，目光却从未离开许钧儒的脸，‘请您务必把它从里到外全都洗干净。’

许钧儒虽然不明白他说的从里到外是什么意思，不过他隐隐觉得这不是什么好的预兆，轻微的摇头，‘不要……不要。’

许钧儒被一根纤细的颈环拴在了床头，身上一丝不挂，发稍上还挂着洗澡后遗留下来的水珠，顺着自己瘦弱的下颚滑落到地上。

手腕处已被磨出了红痕，身上包裹这的浴巾已经潮湿，散发着湿冷之气。他不适的坐在地毯上挪动着，想要减轻后穴的不适。

许钧儒听到门把转动的声音，想要站起身，却因为锁链的长度只能半跪在地上，进来的是之前见过面的男人，‘顾先生……我好疼……’

‘顾先生？这个称呼未免有点太正式……’顾云泽缓慢的向前走去，‘你觉得主人这个称呼怎么样？’

顾云泽解开牵引绳，把他丢到床上，惯性使许钧儒撞到了床头板，没等许钧儒缓过来顾云泽就起身而上，压制住晕乎乎的许钧儒。

顾云泽抚摸着他的身体，撕咬吮吸着圆润的耳垂，‘来，让我看看哪里疼。’

‘那里，就是那里……啊！’顾云泽使坏的拉扯着湿漉漉的尾巴，恶劣的按了按许钧儒的后穴，引得许钧儒一阵短叫。

‘是这里啊，让我来给你着只小兔崽子揉揉。’他伸进去中指第一个指节，在穴里浅浅的抽插，挑弄着许钧儒的情绪，想一步一步逐渐唤醒他的身体。

‘不要…不要，出去…’许钧儒扭动着腰身，紧紧的夹着拿一根手指，想要把他排除体外。

‘妈的！你敢拒绝我？’顾云泽挑逗性的抽打他的屁股，‘你没有权利拒绝我！’

顾云泽轻而易举的把许钧儒翻了个身，一杆进洞。

‘顾先生…顾…不…啊！’刚刚经过灌肠的小穴虽然没有那么干涩，但是吞吐巨物还是费力的很。

‘你叫我什么？’顾云泽又来一剂深顶，‘我再给你一次机会。’

许钧儒第一次哪能接受这么猛烈地抽插，生理盐水直流，不停的摇晃着脑袋，小腿乱踢着，‘主人…主人！不要…不要这样！’

‘别给我乱动！’顾云泽揪起许钧儒的头顶的兔儿，让他以一个奇怪的姿势扭曲着，露出白嫩的脖颈，喉结上下挪动着，好像可以易如反掌的将他扭断。

‘呜…主人…痛……’

顾云泽于心不忍，放开他的的耳朵按着他的头，双膝压着他的大腿，不断的抽送着，肠液混着套上的润滑剂打出的泡沫挂在穴口，甚至有些沾上了毛绒绒的尾巴，这种粗暴的抽插不仅没给许钧儒一点享受，反而带来无尽的痛苦。

‘主人……主人……’许钧儒小猫叫似的求饶更让顾云泽兽性大发，往更深处撞击，想要把两个囊袋都给塞进那销魂的洞里。

许钧儒渐渐意识模糊，身体像软成一滩水一样无法控制的下滑。

‘跪好，一点规矩都没有！’

‘我错了，主人…我错了。’许钧儒甩了甩头，使费力的支起身体，塔下腰身让顾云泽更方便进入。

‘乖…真乖，看来要给我的小兔子一点奖励。’顾云泽揉捏着许钧儒的臀肉，臀肉在挤压下呈现出不同的形状，从指缝里溢出。

‘真他妈骚！’

顾云泽把许钧儒翻了一个身，把他的腿挂在自己腰上。‘钩好了，不许掉下来。’

‘呜…主人…轻…轻点…’许钧儒手紧紧抓着床单，不知道那个男人又要给他什么样的折磨。

顾云泽改变了他集中的攻势，不停的在穴里试探着，到像在是在寻找什么。

‘唔！’顾云泽碰到了一块凸起的软肉，感到腰上的腿突然僵硬收紧，知道自己找对了地方。

‘喜欢这里是吗？’顾云泽使坏的撞击着那一点，盯着身下的人逐渐泛起潮红的脸颊。‘藏得可真深，不过还是被我找到了。’

顾云泽快速的撞击着许钧儒的敏感点，听着他压抑的淫叫。

‘叫出来，我要听。’顾云泽挑起许钧儒的下巴，挑开被咬到红肿的下唇，两根手指伸进嘴里，挑逗着滑嫩的小舌。

‘啊~嗯~主人……’没有了嘴唇的阻拦，津液随着微张的嘴沾湿了顾云泽的两根手指。

‘喂，小兔子，你把我的手弄脏了。’顾云泽伸出两根手指在他的眼前晃了晃，指缝间牵出几缕银丝，在微黄的灯光下格外的色情。

‘主人，我…我帮你舔干净。’许钧儒双手握着顾云泽的手掌，细细的舔舐掉上面的晶莹，随后含进嘴里，一进一出的吮吸。

‘艹！’顾云泽暗骂脏话，抽出手指用力揉捏着许钧儒的脸。

‘谁教你的？是第一次吗？演的挺好……’顾云泽看着许钧儒双眼含泪，小手捂着红红的脸颊抽泣着。

‘没有，主人…没人教我……’许钧儒委屈极了，刚刚那样是模仿唯一一次吃旺旺碎冰冰时候的样子。‘主人不喜欢，我就不这样了……’

‘别说话！乖乖在身下给我喘就好。’顾云泽完全不信他说的话，不知道他在实验基地被什么人碰过，说不定早就被人操开了。本来还想怜香惜玉温柔点放过他，看了现在是不需要了。

‘啊~啊~啊~主人！我……啊！’许钧儒被艹的泛起白眼，全身僵硬的挺起大腿根发颤再也勾不住顾云泽的腰身。

‘感觉怎么样，说！’顾云泽揪着他的头发，强迫他扬起头，让他呼吸困难。

‘我…要坏了~哈……要坏了~不行了……’

‘呵，小骗子！还是下面那张嘴诚实。’顾云泽抬起他的腿架到肩膀上，肉臀和囊袋发出淫靡的啪啪声混着肠液的水声，好不色情。

许钧儒的分身立着，上面布满了淫液。却没受到半点安抚，涨的青紫。许钧儒下意识的把手伸下去，想去抚慰自己可怜的兄弟。

‘你如果再敢有一次，我就把你手给扭断！’顾云泽紧紧的钳住的双手，把他禁锢到头顶，洋装凶威胁着。

‘不敢了，主人……’

‘给我乖乖挨艹，不要想着搞什么花头。’顾云泽下了狠劲，把许钧儒艹的哇哇乱叫。

‘不行……不行…我要去了……’许钧儒全身抖动了起来，分身上也开始突出白液。

顾云泽却在他快感爬到顶峰时堵住了他的马眼。‘没让你射就要射啦，脏了我的床怎么办。’

‘主人……主人…求求你，求求你，难受……’许钧儒扭动着身体，奈何双手被禁锢着，身体也无法动弹。

顾云泽看着他痛苦的模样也于心不忍，便放开了堵住马眼的手指，浓稠的精液喷洒在许钧儒雪白的肚皮上。

终于，顾云泽发出了一声低喘。使劲埋进许钧儒的身体里，把自己的分身埋进最深处。

顾云泽看到肚皮上浓稠的精液，打消了这个叫许钧儒的小兔子不是处的顾虑，甚至反思起刚刚自己对的所作所为是不是有点过分，毕竟开苞开的如此潦草……算了想什么呢，宠物而已。

顾云泽从许钧儒体内拔出来，在避孕套上打了个结随意的丢到地上。他从床头拿出一个之前早就绝交的炮友遗留下的肛塞，后面嵌着一颗做工劣质的塑料钻石。当见面礼最合适不过了，顾云泽拍了拍许钧儒的屁股，把肛塞塞进松软的后穴。

‘给你的第一份礼物。不许拿出来哦。’顾云泽放掉了禁锢他的手，‘出去吧。’

‘是主人……’许钧儒揉了揉发麻的手腕，扶着墙艰难的走出了顾云泽的房间。


	4. chapter3

chapter3  
第二天许钧儒被关门的声音惊醒，全身的酸疼和发昏的脑袋让他起身都费力。他从扒着栏杆，从两根冷铁之间窥探，手腕上的淤青在白到有些病态的皮肤上格外扎眼。  
‘主人…主人走了吗？  
许钧儒眼前出现了一双精致的皮鞋，管家蒋文川站在他面前，恭恭敬敬的鞠躬。  
‘是的，顾先生已经离开，请问…您需要用餐吗？’  
‘我？我吗？’许钧儒惊讶的竖起了自己的耳朵，透过头顶的缝隙看着那张和蔼的面庞，‘谢谢您，如果真的是那样就太好了！’  
‘请跟我来。’这是许钧儒三年以来第二次走出这个笼子，第一次是昨天。以前他是多么渴望逃脱这个笼子，可是现在笼子好像成为他唯一的庇护，对外面的世界认知所剩无几。许钧儒颤抖的尝试迈出笼子，以半蹲的姿势站立了两秒，重重的摔倒地上，全身好似瘫痪了一般，再也没法挪动一根手指。像是一堆生锈的零件，不管怎么磨合都无法使其运转。钻心的疼痛后，逐渐失去了意识。  
许钧儒觉得自己漂浮在海上，海水比皮肤微凉几度，刚好可以缓解自己发烫的身体。手腕处似乎在被海风擦拭，风中粗糙的沙砾牵扯到受伤的肌肤，带来些许的刺痛，许钧儒不禁动了动手指。  
‘您醒了！’  
许钧儒醒来发现自己泡在浴缸里，手被紧紧的握住，十指相扣。抬头便看到蒋文川半跪在浴缸边，脖子上还挂着一条毛巾。 许钧儒觉得自己形成了条件反射，后穴和肚子都传来胀痛感，对昨晚糟糕的回忆涌上心头。  
‘我不要！求求您了…我很干净的…’许钧儒抽回被握住的手，颤抖着窝在浴缸的另一端，离蒋文川远远的。  
‘不是的，是您误会了。您是昨晚没得到及时的清理加上运动过度导致了低血糖所以晕倒了，刚刚帮您清理了一下，希望您不要介意。’  
许钧儒这才发现自己后穴里的肛塞已经拿去了，放在了一旁。  
‘可是…可是，他…他会扭断我的手的！’许钧儒支起身想去拿回那个肛塞，奈何全身酸疼的很，重重的坐回了浴缸。  
‘顾先生在唬你呢！小傻瓜。他才不会做这种事情。’蒋文川宠溺的揉了揉许钧儒湿漉漉的头发，贴心的擦掉了他眼角被急出的泪水。  
‘真的吗……’  
‘我从先生出生就开始照顾他，他是什么脾气我还不知道？他就是长得凶，其实内心可细腻了。’  
可能是因为对顾云泽有了感情，蒋文川在说这些话的时候脸上洋溢着慈父般的微笑。  
‘好啦，不要在泡下去会生病的。’蒋文川托起许钧儒，让他挽着自己的肩，完全不介意他湿漉漉的手打湿自己整齐的西装。  
‘能站住吗？’  
许钧儒尽力的保持着平衡，可是即便有了支撑，小腿还是打着颤，在刚要摔下去的一刹那，自己临空而起。被蒋文川抱在了怀里。  
‘看来腿也受伤了，等会我帮你看看。’  
许钧儒被抱到了沙发上，穿上了一件宽大的白T，手里正拿着两篇热腾腾的烤吐司狼吞虎咽的啃着，瘦弱的脸颊上满是面包屑，  
‘没什么大碍，就是缺乏锻炼和营养。’单膝跪地在许钧儒跟前的蒋文川做到许钧儒身边，慈爱的看着许钧儒吃掉最后一口吐司，吮吸着自己手指上残留的面包屑，就像在看自己的孩子。  
‘孩子，你叫什么？几岁了？’  
许钧儒拍了拍嘴角的面包屑，转过身认真的对蒋文川说：‘我叫许钧儒。而且我已经不小了，我都快19岁了。’  
‘许钧儒，好名字。等等…你成年了？！’蒋文川上一秒还欣慰的笑着，下一秒却却转为吃惊。  
蒋文川真的不敢相信，面前这个18岁少年尽然会拥有着与实际年龄相差甚远的身体。  
‘我没事的，都这样三年了一点问题都没有。’  
蒋文川从他的眼睛里看懂了什么，如此明亮的眼睛里好像一直被一层阴霾笼罩，始终看不清最深处的想法。  
蒋文川怜惜的把许钧儒抱在怀里。‘孩子，如果你信任我，愿意把这三年的生活跟我分享的话，我随时倾听。我可能并不能帮你改变什么，但是说出来总比憋在心里要好得多。’  
‘蒋文川…我…我，’许钧儒轻轻的抽泣，这是他在三年里面收到了第一个善意的拥抱。  
‘我是被亲生父亲给卖掉的…家里穷，我又是最小又是体弱多病的那一个，爸爸一直觉得我是一个累赘，我记得很清楚，在我15岁生日那天，爸爸给我买了人生中第一个蛋糕……’许钧儒声音闷闷的从蒋文川的胸口传来，  
‘然后呢？孩子，慢慢说。’蒋文川轻拍许钧儒单薄的脊背，他不敢想象这个孩子到底经历了多少人性的扭曲和黑暗。  
许钧儒往蒋文川怀里挪了挪，平复了一下呼吸，‘吃了蛋糕后我就什么也不记得了，在我迷糊的时候，我听见爸爸在跟一个人打电话，说一切都准备好了。再次醒来我发现我在一个类似与实验室一样的地方，很暗，也很阴森，一个窗户也没有，就像是在地底下。身边有很多看上去和我同龄的人，被关在一个个铁笼里，不管我怎么呼喊都一动不动，我…我…好害怕……’  
许钧儒眼神里透着恐慌，全身颤抖着，陷入了那段恐怖的回忆。  
‘每天都有带着口罩的人给我吃各种奇奇怪怪的药丸，我没办法看清他们的脸。我一旦不吃他们就对我拳脚交加，自从我吃了那些药丸后我就渐渐不再生长，就在几天前，我发现…我变成了这副半人半兔的模样……我该怎么办…怎么办……’  
蒋文川听了这段晦涩恐怖到不真实的经历，眼泪随着脸上岁月的沟壑滑落。‘孩子，你狠他们吗？’  
‘我恨，我当然恨。如果让我知道谁是他们的幕后主施，我一定要将它碎尸万段！’许钧儒捏紧了拳头，眼里满是坚定和愤怒。


	5. chapter4

Chapter4：  
顾云泽刚一回家就被蒋文川神神秘秘的拉倒一旁。  
‘许钧儒，就是你的那只小兔子，他对有关兽人项目的人有敌意，顾先生可千万小心，不要暴露了自己的身份。’蒋文川正要离开，突然想起什么似的调转过头，‘对了，还要提醒你一下，他现在还小，身体也有点虚弱…悠着点。’  
‘行，我知道了。许钧儒……有意思。’顾云泽摸了摸下巴，脸上漏出一丝不可捉摸的坏笑。  
蒋文川拍了拍顾云泽的肩膀，把手往后一背，摇了摇头，‘唉……可怜的孩子……’  
明亮宽敞的客厅里许钧儒坐在沙发上，脚碰不到地，随之一晃一晃。手里捧着半杯温牛奶，小口的抿着，像个小孩一样在嘴角留下奶渍，好喝的眯起了眼睛。看到顾云泽回来马上一瘸一拐的小跑到他面前扶着墙，把牛奶举到他眼前。  
‘主人！这个是今天蒋文川先生给我的，是我这辈子喝过的最好和的东西了！我没舍得喝完，给主人留了一点。’  
顾云泽并没有马上接过许钧儒手中的牛奶，而是饶有兴趣的看着他，等他期待慢慢变成失落。许钧儒战战的缩回举着牛奶的手，双手不自然的拧着玻璃杯，眼睛不敢在正视顾云泽。  
‘嗤…’顾云泽轻笑，接过许钧儒手中的玻璃杯，仰头喝了一口，看着许钧儒惊讶的表情，还到他手里。  
许钧儒还以为自己又惹顾云泽生气了，却没想到会这样发展，心情跌宕起伏，一个重心不稳摔倒在地，小半杯牛奶也撒在了宽大的白T上，半通透的露出里面瘦弱的骨架。  
‘噗！蠢兔子。’  
顾云泽并没有扶起摔了一个屁股墩的许钧儒，而是径直走向沙发。  
‘过来。’顾云泽想许钧儒勾了勾手指头。  
许钧儒不喜欢这种呼来唤去的口吻，但是却没有办法拒绝。手脚并用的爬到顾云泽跟前。  
‘脱掉。’冷冰冰的声音从头顶传来。  
‘主人，我…’许钧儒扣着自己的手指，顾云泽炙热的目光扫视着他的身体，换谁都会不好意思。  
‘你要是想继续穿着黏不拉几的衣服就继续穿吧，我可不拦着你。’  
听到顾云泽这句话许钧儒安下了心，从宽大的T恤里钻了出来。这是他第二次在顾云泽面前赤身裸体，红透的耳尖暴露了他此时的羞耻的心理。  
‘该看的都看了，害羞什么。’顾云泽脱下外套，披在许钧儒身上。顾云泽的衣服在许钧儒身上显得宽大，却让人有种油然而生的保护欲，想要把它搂进怀里。  
顾云泽转头跟正在打扫地板上的奶渍的蒋文川说：‘蒋文川，给钧儒去置办几件合身的衣服！’顾云泽停看了许钧儒一眼，顿了一下，‘牛奶也要备好。’  
看着许钧儒脸上漏出笑容，顾云泽竟觉得自己的心情也变得晴朗了起来。  
‘叮咚！’  
‘苏先生，您来了。’  
苏以寒出现在家门口，和那天一样还穿地摊款着白T大花裤，和平常不同的是，这次身后跟着一位金发少年，他长着猎豹耳朵。  
许钧儒在见到他人的瞬间不知哪里来的力气，立马逃窜进铁笼里，瑟瑟发抖。  
“你的兔兔好像很怕我。”苏以寒看着许钧儒逃离的方向有些摸不着头脑的抓了抓头发。  
“托您的福，他现在腿还青着呢。你也真是不负我爸把我们送去军队这么多年。”顾云泽一剂眼刀杀过来，让苏以寒瞬间起鸡皮疙瘩。  
‘替我向他陪个不是，是我没控制好力度。’苏以寒觉得挺尴尬的，转身看了看后面的人，‘给你介绍一下，这位是何洛笙。’  
‘您好，以寒经常跟我说起您。’何洛笙走向前，伸出手。  
‘彼此彼此。’顾云泽毫无戒备的握了上去，完全忽略了握手是那短暂的刺痛。  
何洛笙见顾云泽没有发现自己的小动作，也随之松了口气。  
‘云泽，借一步说话。’苏以寒这次来访当然不仅仅只是为了探望，寒暄过后就把顾云泽拉到一旁，‘洛笙，你先自己待一会。’  
顾云泽把苏以寒领到书房，撤走了在门口待命的蒋文川，  
‘怎么了，你最近很反常。’他不明白平时当年光鲜亮丽十分注重外表的苏以寒最近这么会变成这副穷酸样。倒不是他看不起，而是这突然的转变让他不由得担心起来。  
‘云泽…我…我想和洛笙结婚。’苏以寒摩挲着裤腿的布料，看得出他现在十分的紧张局促，明显是迫不得已才把这件事情说出来。  
顾云泽觉得苏以寒简直是不可理喻被爱情冲昏了头脑，连这种不切实际的想法都能想出来。  
‘你是疯了吗！你们谈恋爱就算了，现在还要结婚！等等，再说了，法律也不允许啊！’  
苏以寒十指相碰，郑重其事的看着已经有些精神衰弱的顾云泽，‘我也不是没有想过这个问题，所以我现在正在私下研究兽人恢复技术，已经取得了很大的进展，可是资金……’  
顾云泽像是听到了什么天大的笑话，却冥冥知道他说的是真的。‘所以这就是你把兽人兽人项目的实验权全权交给陆祥天的原因？为了那渺茫的妄想？’  
出现这样的情形完全在苏以寒的想象之内，他非常理解顾云泽出现这样的想法，不过他已经下定决心。‘我为他可以做出任何事情，我甚至可以把我的全部家当都投进这项研究，只要他可以变回来。可是我答应过他，要给他安稳的生活，他已经牺牲了自己作为人的权利，我不能在让他因为我的研究流落街头，我现在已经不能像以前一样钻进实验室不管不顾了，他只有我。’  
‘何洛笙知道这件事吗？’顾云泽努力的让自己平静下来。  
苏以寒摇了摇头。  
‘你自己也应该明白，这个项目风险太大。我是绝对不会让公司投资的。’对于苏以寒不插手基因改造之后自己干的小动作顾云泽也不是没有了解，但全凭他在胡闹没有做出任何反应，但是今天好像到必须回应的时候了。  
苏以寒听到这里却松懈下来了，他轻拍顾云泽的肩膀，‘云泽，你误会了，我不是要要让公司投资，就是想让你借点钱，嘿嘿。’  
顾云泽和苏以寒是好朋友，好兄弟，但是也同时是同公司的竞争对手。苏以寒既然找他借钱，想必已经把脸面抛在身外，都做到这个地步了哪还有不借的道理。‘兄弟，借点钱就直说，要这么弯弯绕绕吗？不过你可要小心点，一旦被董事发现你在做这种挑衅公司的研究，我们都得遭殃。’他回过身从抽屉里拿出一张空白支票，‘你要多少你填吧，剩下的我来，不要失了分寸。’  
‘我心里有数，谢了！’  
苏以寒转身正要离去，顾云泽却突然叫住他，‘等一下，你手上有许钧儒…就是那只兔子的资料没？给我一份。’  
‘我手上现在也没有任何半兽人的资料了，你可以问一下陆祥天。不过半兽人的资料都是实验机密，不可外传的。’苏以寒回过头，看着顾云泽。  
‘你放心吧，即便我不在做事了，陆祥天也是有懂事理的。你也清楚公司的规章制度，我看你那只小兔子应该是尾款没有收到，在闹小变扭呢。’苏以寒好像又变回了那个对实验满腔热血的样子，眼神里充满了专业与热情，即便过了三年，但还是把自己立下的规矩记得明明白白。又或者他没变，只是现在肩上背负了另一份希望和责任。  
顾云泽心中虽然还存有疑惑，但是苏以寒已经把自己知道的都告诉他了，看来有些问题的答案必须从许钧儒哪里得知了。  
苏以寒在玄关穿好鞋，温柔的呼唤，‘洛笙，我们要回去了！’  
何洛笙听到了苏以寒的呼唤动了动自己头顶的耳朵，对着面前满脸震惊的许钧儒轻轻一笑，‘好好考虑一下，我相信我们还会再见的。’  
‘以寒我来了！’何洛笙像是瞬间变换了一个人格，眼里尽是清澈，和刚刚跟许钧儒谈话的状态有很大的反差。  
‘刚刚在干什么呀？’以寒俯下身轻轻吻了吻摊到在他怀里的何洛笙。  
何洛笙蹭了蹭苏以寒的颈窝，‘刚刚和小兔弟弟玩呢，他好可爱！你在干什么啦，等你了好久……’  
‘好好，我把洛笙冷落了，现在我们可以回家了。’苏以寒把何洛笙往怀里搂了搂，一只手伸到后面去轻扯摆动的尾巴，顺便揉了两把圆润的屁股。惹得何洛笙轻颤。  
‘讨厌……’  
门落锁的声音使得神经紧绷的许钧儒一激灵，攥紧了手里的糖纸，糖纸的内侧有着米粒大小的字迹，里面的内容他已经牢记于心。  
“半兽人保护协会”  
“长鸿街桂玉巷341号，地下2层。”


	6. chapter 5

chapter:5：  
‘还躲在这呢？’顾云泽猝不及防出现在他面前，居高临下的看着他。  
‘主…主人……’许钧儒还在消化着刚刚何洛笙告诉他的话，被这个突然来访吓的立起来耳朵。  
‘手里是什么？’顾云泽瞄到了许钧儒指缝里漏出来的色彩。  
‘没有什么……’许钧儒慌张的把握着糖纸的手藏在后面，冷汗在头顶凝聚成了小水珠，沾湿了发根。  
‘给我。你想尝尝对主人撒谎的滋味吗？’顾云泽目光黯淡下来，空气中都透露着寒冷。  
许钧儒伸出手，颤抖的将那片糖纸递到顾云泽手心。心像是提到了嗓子眼，飞速的跳着。  
顾云泽仔细的检查了那片被捏的皱巴巴的纸片，并没有发现任何异样，脸色柔和了许多，‘喜欢吃糖？我会让蒋文川去买。以后不要在随便吃陌生人给的东西。’  
顾云泽随手把他扔在了地上，许钧儒赶忙捡起，却发现上面的字体已经消失殆尽了。  
顾云泽看着他把一个糖纸宝贝成那样，心里莫名的产生了醋意，他把许钧儒从笼子里拉出来，抢过手里的糖纸扔进垃圾桶里。  
‘就这么喜欢它？’顾云泽把许钧儒扛在肩头。  
‘没有……’  
顾云泽不愿听他的辩解，走进临近主卧的次卧把许钧儒扔在床上，松软的棉被像泥澡，想用力挣脱却只能越陷越深。最后心有余而力不足的瘫倒在床上。  
‘就不喜欢我吗？’衬衫脱落在地，顾云泽起身而上。  
顾云泽抚上他冻的微凉的肌肤，从脖颈处沿着脊柱直到脚趾，另一只手一直在屁股处揉捏，时不时去扯毛茸茸的尾巴，惹得许钧儒寒颤。  
‘就应该让蒋文川给你多吃一点，摸起来都硌得慌。’顾云泽使坏的在耳边低语，听着许钧儒越来越重的喘息。  
‘这么乖，我对你做更过分的事情也不会反抗吧。’顾云泽勾起许钧儒的下巴，强迫他注视自己的眼睛。  
‘主人…呜…主人……’许钧儒咬着自己的嘴唇，他当然不敢反抗，后穴还隐隐作痛，在惹恼了眼前这个人，不知道还会怎样的惩罚。  
看着许钧儒眼中越来越盛的恐慌，顾云泽的施虐欲得到了满足，握住他的手附上自己的分身，恶劣的揉擦了两下。  
‘钧儒，帮我口。’鼻尖轻轻的擦过许钧儒的脸颊，灼热的鼻息喷洒在脸上，泛出异常的潮红。  
这对于许钧儒来说简直就是恩赐，只要他能放过下面那张可怜的小嘴，让许钧儒做什么都愿意。许钧儒支起身，虔诚的抚上支起的巨物，正要扯下裤腰，却被无情的打断。  
‘钧儒，怎么能用手呢？’顾云泽扯着他的耳朵，‘用嘴。’  
许钧儒怎敢说不，用牙齿咬着裤边一点一点把裤子拉下，直到巨物完全暴露出来。  
许钧儒着实被眼前这个巨物给吓了一跳，即便不久以前才刚打过照面，但这么清晰的看着还是第一次，“和自己的好不一样欸……”他看了一眼上方的顾云泽，眼神犹豫中带着一丝迷茫。  
顾云泽冲他挑了挑眉，‘怎么了，不愿意？还是你想用另外一张小嘴……’  
许钧儒哪敢在经历一次那种感觉，鼓起勇气含住了龟头，轻轻舔舐着上面的液体。  
‘嘶~哈~’舒爽因子顺着神经末梢直达大脑，顾云泽情不自禁把手指伸进许钧儒柔软的毛发中肆意揉搓着，引导着他继续吞吐。  
‘钧儒，你知道你有多诱人吗？’顾云泽使坏的顶了顶跨，毫无防备的塞了大半根到许钧儒嘴里，直接撞击到了喉咙眼，引得许钧儒想干呕却不敢把他吐出。  
许钧儒眼角泛着泪花，看向情欲中的顾云泽，嘴里含着他的巨物，却没想到着却成了击垮顾云泽的最后一剂春药。  
‘艹！’顾云泽很少在床上爆粗，却在许钧儒身上屡屡破例。他按住了许钧儒的头，一插到底。  
‘咳咳！主…呕！咳！’粗壮的分身直接艹开了喉管，干呕的欲望超过了一切。  
喉管的蠕动夹的顾云泽舒爽的很，大开大合，忽略了许钧儒的呜咽。  
使劲的在许钧儒嘴里来回数十下，一滴不漏的交代在了许钧儒嘴里。  
许钧儒被迫喝苦涩的液体，忍下反胃的感觉。  
顾云泽从高潮的余韵中缓过来，低头瞥见在身下不停干呕的许钧儒，油然而生一种愧疚的情绪。顾云泽拉起干呕不停的许钧儒，让他靠在自己的肩膀，拍着他消瘦的脊背帮他顺气。  
许钧儒现在心身俱疲，只想快点逃离着个魔鬼的怀抱。在背上的抚摸比起安慰更像是一种枷锁。  
许钧儒僵硬的躺在顾云泽的怀里，大气不敢出。他发现身边的人眉头越皱越深，想他这种自带气场的人，做什么事情都会牵动人心，不由得让人方寸大乱。  
‘钧儒。’顾云泽突然唤他。‘看着我。’  
许钧儒浑身僵了一下，从他胸脯上起来，这个姿势让他臀部无法避免的蹭过那个巨物，索性他并没有那个意思，乖巧的躺在那。  
许钧儒小心的挪了挪屁股，躲开那个危险的地方，眼睛躲闪的瞄了顾云泽一眼，发现顾云泽正直勾勾的盯着他立马低下头，不敢在看。  
顾云泽对这样的表现十分不满，用手勾起许钧儒下巴，对上琥珀色的眼珠。  
‘我错了主人，对不起……’许钧儒现在除了能想到待会受到的惩罚以外再也想不到任何可能。  
顾云泽使力让许钧儒更加接近自己，许钧儒不敢反抗，只能费力的伸长脖颈，去讨好眼前人。  
‘你哪错了？’顾云泽抚上许钧儒轻微撕裂的嘴角，表面淡定，内心却心疼无比。  
‘我没有让主人舒服……’许钧儒害怕到全身微微颤抖，他完全猜不透主人的想法，只能随便乱猜。  
‘不对，你明明有让我舒服。’顾云泽故意逗他玩，‘再猜。’  
许钧儒真的慌了，抖的像个骰子一样，眼泪一颗一颗的掉到顾云泽的腹肌上，发现后赶忙用手擦掉。顾云泽被这个举动弄得很痒，捉住了作乱的双手，没想到却让许钧儒哭得更凶。  
‘呜呜…主人，我…不知道我哪里错了，呜…求您不要惩罚…轻点惩罚我……’  
顾云泽有点哭笑不得，自己有这么可怕吗？就想逗逗他，怎么会把他吓成这样。  
‘你错在这么怕我。’顾云泽放开了握住许钧儒的手，去擦他的眼泪。‘如果你回答我几个问题，我就轻点罚你。’  
许钧儒把头点的像拨浪鼓，兔耳朵都随着他的动作一晃一晃的。  
顾云泽变得认真严肃起来。‘不要哭吼，我问什么你答什么。’  
许钧儒吸了吸鼻子，努力的憋住眼泪。‘是，主人。’  
‘你几岁了？’  
‘18岁。’  
‘什么时候去的实验室？’  
‘三年前。’  
三年前…正是苏以寒把实验权交给陆祥天的那年。  
‘是自愿去的吗？’  
‘不是…是被我父亲下药买到那里面的。’  
‘那你被改造成兔子以后有收到任何回报吗？’  
‘回报？’许钧儒迷茫了。  
‘没事，问完了，你做的很好。’顾云泽把许钧儒报到身侧躺下。心里如荆棘交错，慌张难安。‘作为你的惩罚嘛…那就罚你以后都再这个房间睡觉。’  
许钧儒动了动耳朵，言语中充满了试探，‘所以，这就是我的房间了吗？’  
‘可以这么说。’  
许钧儒此时的高兴无法用语言形容，紧紧地抱住躺在身侧的顾云泽又哭了出来，不过这次是喜极而泣。‘谢谢您，谢谢主人。’  
顾云泽也没想到给他一个住的地方可以使他高兴成这样。隐隐预测他在里面肯定是收到了不好的虐待，更加心疼了。‘以后把这里当自己家，有什么需要找蒋文川。’  
顾云泽拍了拍许钧儒的背，‘今天辛苦你了，睡会吧。’  
等确定许钧儒睡熟了以后顾云泽才偷偷起身，走出房间。  
‘以寒，我觉得你有危险。’


	7. Chapter 7

chapter6  
散落的衣物从玄关一直延伸到主卧，缠绵的水声和喘息告示着里面正在发生一场爱与肉体的狂欢。  
床发出刺耳的响声，像是为上面的两人的不节制而发出的警告。  
苏以寒不知道今天何洛笙是怎么了，从顾云泽家一出来就肆意点火，刚刚恨不得就把他在车里给办了。  
正在兴头上的苏以寒并不想理会这时响起的电话，继续亲吻身下的何洛笙。可是这个人似乎并不想放过他。  
‘我去！谁呀！’  
‘以寒，我觉得你有危险。’顾云泽的声音从话筒里传出。  
‘危险？哪有什么危险？’  
顾云泽也不是这么没有眼力见的人，从背景音里传出娇柔的呻吟和苏以寒这种态度他知道自己现在打电话确实挺招人烦的，可是这件事情越早告诉他越好。  
‘对不起打扰你们，可是陆祥天他可能要害……’  
‘害我？陆祥天？我看现在只有你在害我！你别自己爽完了就在哪里打扰别人爽！就这样，挂了！’苏以寒把手机关机，握住在他身上不停作乱的手，把他禁锢在头顶。  
何洛笙好像对刚刚的对话产生了兴趣，从意乱情迷的眼神里找回了一丝冷静。‘陆祥天要害你？’  
‘没有，云泽瞎说呢。’苏以寒不想在继续着个话题，眼前的美景让他无法思考任何事情。  
何洛笙没打算这么轻易放弃，这个消息就像是一根引导线，把这些年来探索到的一切连起来，最终汇聚成答案。‘以寒，如果陆祥天真的做了什么不妥当的事…唔……’  
苏以寒现在哪有心思去听何洛笙这些长篇大论，直接以吻封缄，阻断了后面的千言万语。  
‘怎么了，这么好奇公司的消息？’苏以寒朝他雪白的臀部拍了两下，当做惩罚。‘该不会，瞒着我做了什么亏心事吧。’  
何洛笙心中顿时一惊，苏以寒话像是预言，说中了何洛笙心底的心事。  
‘没有，想什么呢……’何洛笙再也不敢多问，身为半兽人保护协会的执行人，必须做到对协会的绝对保密。  
何洛笙主动把腿主动盘上苏以寒的腰间，色情的摩挲着，收起了刚刚显露出的锋芒，收集情报这种事急不得，需要慢慢来。  
‘洛笙，我是真的那你没办法。’苏以寒没打算纠结于此，把何洛笙翻了个身，给小穴做着扩张，‘就算你真的做了什么对不起我的事，我也认命，谁让你把我迷得神魂颠倒。’  
苏以寒就像是一个温柔的陷进，引诱着何洛笙调入，在用他无比的温柔抚平他身上的倒刺。卸下何洛笙坚硬的盔甲，使他暴露出自己的弱点，让他变得不再理智。  
‘以寒…不会的，我会帮你的。’何洛笙在苏以寒的抽插下不自觉的跟随了自己的内心，神志不清的透露出了自己的目的。  
何洛笙最后只记得苏以寒拉着他做了好几次，在狭小的公寓里留下了他们的印记。何洛笙揉了揉酸疼的腰间，看着熟睡的苏以寒，拿起手机，发送了一条短信。  
‘重点关注对象：陆祥天，涉嫌陷害。查阅他的资料，商讨对策。’

半兽人保护协会  
位于 长鸿街 桂玉巷 341号，地下2层的隐秘房间，巨大的液晶屏几乎沾满了全部位置，数号长着动物耳朵的人在液晶屏前敲击着，目不转睛的盯着上面的资料。上面有数个熟悉的面孔，顾云泽，苏以寒。  
‘魏boss，刚刚收到何洛笙的消息，让我们重点关注兽人项目的员工陆祥天。’  
‘陆祥天？很意外啊，我们现在掌握的资料有多少？’那个被称为魏boss的人，走到液晶屏前，看着上面的任务关系和动点图。  
不同于其他人，魏之行是这里唯一一个没被改造的人，而且身为A市市长的长子，半年前创建这个协会时就已经知道，这个举动一旦实施，就是在跟上流社会甚至政府机关挑衅，所有和协会有关的人都已经把生命置身度外。  
这些年父亲对无数个被半兽人的欺凌与虐待，把他们的尊严践踏在地，看着他把自己对妻子的怨恨强加到那些无辜的生命，更使他坚定了自己创建这个协会的决心。  
‘报告魏boss，我们现在对陆祥天掌握的资料甚少，只知道他是苏以寒手下最信任的员工，三年前苏以寒退出兽人项目后，是他一直在运营此项目。’  
魏之行若有所思的看着眼前几乎空白的档案，‘现在还有可以动用的人吗？’  
‘没有了魏boss。’  
‘那先等何洛笙回来，这件事事关重大，封锁消息一切等有了对策再说。’魏之行内心非常无奈，却也没办法，协会刚刚起步没人可用似乎已经是常态。

何洛笙身着黑衣，潜身进入了茫茫黑夜，距上次告知协会搜查陆祥天已有月余，本应当在落日之前出门，没想到竟被某人的不节制迟迟拖到深夜才有机脱身。头顶的金发配上他绝美的面容就像是暗夜的梦魇一点点却足以勾走人的心弦。脖子上扎眼的紫红给他又增添了几分妖媚， 他躲避着稀疏的车流，纵身潜进一条无名小巷，再也没了踪迹。  
‘嘿！小爷我回来了！’何洛笙出现在门前，斜靠在栏杆上，带着痞笑，对协会的众人挥手。  
‘何执行，您终于回来了！好久没有见到你了。’  
何洛笙走到魏之行专属座位前，毫不在意的坐了上去，转了几个圈，似乎是嫌地下室过于闷热，解开了衬衫顶部的几颗扣子。下面鲜红的吻痕吓得过来搭话的人不禁撇过头去。  
‘魏之行呢？’何洛笙摆弄着桌上的物件，撩人的目光直视着一直站在身边支支吾吾半天也没说出话的人。  
‘啊，对对，魏boss让我告诉您他在会议室等您。’  
何洛笙从座位上起身，挑逗意味的摸了摸身边长着羊耳朵同事的头，‘好的，谢谢你啦小羊羔。’  
何洛笙走进会议室，坐在了魏之行身边。继续解开几颗扣子，漏出更多的吻痕。  
‘好啦好啦，别脱了。’魏之行当然知道何洛笙这个举动就是为了邀功。把拉过何洛笙的领口，把他解开的扣子一颗不漏的扣好，直到最顶上。  
‘你看看我为了这个协会付出了多少，你就在这里指挥，动动嘴皮子。’  
魏之行知道何洛笙的抱怨不是因为自己受了委屈，而是现在着所协会的规模是在太小，只有他一个在做这种处于水深火热的工作。  
‘好啦，我会新招人来分担你的压力的。’魏之行拍了拍何洛笙的肩膀。  
何洛笙挡住魏之行的手，‘就不麻烦我们魏大boss出手了，我已经找到了。’  
‘哦？真的吗？’  
何洛笙骄傲的抬起头，耸了耸肩膀，‘当然啦，他应该过几天就会来报道。’  
魏之行翻着已经看了无数遍的资料，满面愁容。他知道现在这个协会已经没人可用了，有了进展但没法推进。‘好啦，别跟我绕圈子了，快点讨论对策。’  
何洛笙抽过魏之行手中的资料，让他们散落在身后，‘不用看了，我已经有对策了。’  
‘说说看？’魏之行不太相信。  
‘嘶…这个腰…有点疼。’  
魏之行立马会意，给何洛笙揉了好一会。等何洛笙示意，才结束手上的工作。  
‘我们不用派人，有人会帮我们查清楚的。’何洛笙从地上捡起一张资料，指了指上面的人。‘我们现在只要重点关注这个人。’  
‘顾云泽。我已经在他身上安装了定位，他应该不会这么快发现。’


	8. chapter 7

chapter7：  
‘他？你疯了！’魏之行不敢相信，‘他可是顾帮的长子，是顾帮的继承人！他怎么会帮助我们自掘坟墓？’  
何洛笙意味深长的笑了笑，‘兄弟有难，他不得不帮。’  
‘而且那只兔子，自己成功引起他的兴趣了。’河洛笙看了一眼疑惑的魏之行，‘不要担心，你现在先去休息一下吧，过段时间一切都会明朗起来。’

浓厚的布鲁斯音乐从远处传来，伴随着汽车的轰鸣，远处一辆红色的越野在高速公路上飞驰，给萧瑟的秋日平添了一抹亮丽的色彩，到显得不那么沉闷。  
顾云泽把手伸出窗外，感受着风从指间穿过。强风混着沙尘肆意的拂过他的头发，顾云泽突然有点后悔没有多抹点发胶，并吐槽着苏以寒为什么把实验基地定在这么偏僻的地方。  
顾云泽已经在这荒芜的平原奔驰了三个小时，周围并行的车辆越来越少，最后只剩下他独自开向远方。GPS早已失去了他的作用，因为只有一条道路指引着他前进。  
经过五个小时的路程，顾云泽终于来到了这座壮观的建筑面前。  
“嗬，还挺像回事嘛！”顾云泽随意的把车停在了空地，手撑着车门，眯着眼观赏着这座屹立在沙场的建筑。  
在军队的那段时光不仅锻炼了他的身体，还有心智。作为反侦察能力第一的他知道当踏入这篇荒漠时自己已经被盯上了。  
‘嗨，吃了吗？’  
顾云泽对着不远处盯着他看的摄像头招了招手，在监控室的人大惊茫然无措的看了看彼此。  
顾云泽突然改变方位，直直的朝监控室方向看去，‘我是顾云泽，找你们这儿管事的。就麻烦二位大哥了。’  
这一举动可让人惊慌失措，看来来的人不简单啊，竟然这么快就能摸清楚监控室的方位和里面的人数，要知道监控室可是设置在隐秘的位置，而且用的是最好的单面玻璃，想找到已实属不易，看清根本不可能。如果这都对他轻而易举，想要轻松躲过监控，潜入实验室偷取资料根本就是小菜一碟。他既然能够光明正大的来到面前肯定是给足了脸面，两人不谋而合，起身放行。  
他们不知的是顾云泽为此次拜访已准备数月，之所以能够一猜即中，不仅仅是天资聪颖，还有他早已打听清楚所有在此任职的员工，和建筑构造。

何洛笙从协会离开时天空已经亮起了鱼肚白。他估摸着，再过半小时苏以寒就应该起了，边溜到街边的早餐店，买了两份早餐，另加苏以寒最爱的甜口烧饼。  
何洛笙看着手里热乎的烧饼，其实自己完全可以悄悄潜回房间，当做什么都没发生。可是自己就是控制不住，难不成是我动心了？何洛笙摇了摇头，把这荒唐的想法甩出脑袋。  
何洛笙刚回到家，就收到了协会发来的消息：顾云泽正在往西北地区前进。  
‘呵，果然。’何洛笙冷笑。  
‘果然什么？’苏以寒不知道什么时候站到了何洛笙身后，温柔的搂住他像一个巨型的猫科动物。  
多年的经验让何洛笙知道这种时候更要保持淡定。他转过身，抱住了在他颈窝揉蹭的大猫，‘你果然会在我买好早饭时起床。’  
‘我买了你喜欢的甜口馅饼，特地让老板多加糖。’何洛笙偷偷删除了信息，拿起桌上塑料袋包裹这段馅饼，递到苏以寒嘴边。  
在何洛笙脸颊上亲了一下，咬了一小口，细细品尝着，‘嗯…还是没有你甜。’认真的样子好像是真的在比较。  
‘为什么不在床上躺着…嗯？腰酸不酸？要不要休息一会儿？’苏以寒摸了摸他纤细的腰肢，似乎挠到了他的痒痒肉，苏以寒听见何洛笙在怀里发出闷闷的轻笑。  
‘吃完早饭我就去躺一会，都怪你，我的腰现在酸极了。’何洛笙从苏以寒怀里钻出来，三下五除二的吃完了早饭，跑回卧室。  
苏以寒也匆忙的吃完早饭，把才吃了一小口馅饼塞进兜里，想着今天的午饭有了着落。他对着里屋喊道：‘洛笙，我去店里了，中午自己弄点吃的。’  
里屋里的人并没有回答，只听见传来沉重的呼吸声。苏以寒轻轻一笑，转身出了门。  
在落锁的那一刹那，原本双眼紧闭的何洛笙一下子坐起，敏锐的豹耳在空中转了转，确定人已走远后，从卧室的窗口翻了出去。

‘诶呦！顾帮的大少爷，久仰久仰！’顾云泽走进实验基地，里面已经有人站在一旁迎接。根据顾云泽的判断，刚刚跟他搭话的就是陆祥天了。  
顾云泽上下打量了一下他，身材肥硕，170左右，目测45岁左右，油嘴滑舌的劲不得不让人怀疑他经常出入风月场所。其实能看出来他的底子挺好的，年轻时也算的上是一个普通帅哥吧，但是现在不论是中年谢顶导致头发稀薄，还是翻着油光的脸颊和笑到看不见的眼睛无一不让外貌协会的顾云泽给他减分。  
陆祥天毫不见外的走上前，主动勾上顾云泽的肩，这个举动好像他们是已经相识多年的好友，而不是第一次见面的陌生人。  
‘顾大少爷大驾光临怎么也不提前通知一下，害的我们招待不周，这边的环境可比不上城里，万一您在我们这里有个三长两短，我们可担待不起啊。’陆祥天说着客套话，可是这里面有几分是真情几分是假意，谁也说不清。  
顾云泽对着过分热情的举动和客套的话语深感反感，他拍掉拦在他肩上的手，假笑到：‘别跟我客气，我叫顾云泽。’  
一瞬间的尴尬在陆祥天脸上浮现，‘哈哈，果然顾帮的大少爷就是不一样，出类拔萃！来这边请，我带您去参观一下我们的实验基地。’陆祥天做了一个请的手势，阿谀奉承的笑着，脸上都起了褶子。  
顾云泽礼貌性的还了一个请的手势，陆祥天马上意会，在前面领路，且不忘给顾云泽做出详细的讲解。  
‘云泽啊，这边就是我们整个实验基地的技术部门，所有关于兽人项目的研发实验都在这块，使我们实验基地的心脏，没了他整个实验基地就无法运营，也等于不复存在了。’  
过于亲热的称呼让顾云泽反感，不禁皱了皱眉。他装模作样的巡视了几圈，有些时候还拿起手边的试管，观察着里面的液体。顾云泽越是表现的对此感兴趣陆祥天就讲的越发慷慨激昂了起来，不过在顾云泽的过滤下，全都变成了毫无意义的杂音。  
但杂音也有听烦的一天，‘陆祥天您对技术部门了解的真是细致入微，看来是花了不少功夫啊。那您行个方便带去瞧一瞧半兽人的生活区，我还是否有幸听到这么精彩的演讲？’在顾云泽问这个问题时他一直观察着陆祥天的脸色，不过陆祥天脸上没有显露出丝毫的慌张，反而笑容更胜。  
‘当然，请随我来。’

‘洛笙，果然跟你的猜测一样，顾云泽现在已经潜入了实验基地。现在正在根据GPS探测系统绘制实验基地地形图。’魏之行目不斜视的盯着显示屏，双手飞快的敲击着键盘。  
何洛笙反之就显得轻松很多了，手里捧着温热的豆浆，怀里还放着两个馒头。‘嗯哼，不要这么紧张啦，像陆祥天这样的老江湖肯定做出了万全的准备，不会让他这么轻易得手的。’  
魏之行看了一眼打着饱嗝的何洛笙，‘你说的倒是轻巧吼，不做好基础工作，等他真的做出什么极端事情我们就完全没有办法应付。’  
‘对了，你说的那只小兔子是怎么回事？’魏之行放下把手头上的工作交给员工，做到何洛笙身边，拿起袋子里剩余的包子。  
何洛笙没好气的打了魏之行一下，‘你真的是！小偷！’见魏之行已经狼吞虎咽的啃了一大半便放弃了抢回来的念头，‘他是我安插在顾云泽身边的人，个我的工作性质差不多，就是套取情报。我已经跟他打过招呼了，他会来报道的。’  
‘你就这么肯定？’魏之行含糊不清的说。  
何洛笙给了他一个坚定的眼神，‘当然，而且我有预感我们很快就会见到他。’


	9. chapter 8

chapter8：  
蒋文川是个非常好的管家，不仅仅体现在他彬彬有礼的举止和完美的业务能力，还有他比任何人都富有的耐心。顾少爷今早不知是抽了哪根筋，看着许钧儒已经衣满为患的柜子，还要蒋文川给他添置几套西装，说什么重要场合总会用到。  
许钧儒已经在这家西装店里待了半个上午，试过的西装都已经堆成了一座小山，到不是说许钧儒挑剔，而是蒋文川对于此事体现出的吹毛求疵和那异于常人的耐力。  
‘肩膀太大了，不行。’  
‘颜色太亮，那件你试试。’  
‘领口太紧。’  
许钧儒最后实在有点站不住了，怯生生的拉了拉蒋文川的衣角，‘蒋文川，其实这件就挺好的。’  
‘这件就更不行了，和顾先生不配。’  
许钧儒也随之放弃了挣扎，任由蒋文川摆布。  
万幸的是刚好在许钧儒快睡着时，蒋文川终于露出了整个上午的第一抹微笑。蒋文川从摆满饰品的长桌上拿出一条戒指项链，温柔的挂在许钧儒凸显的锁骨上，俯下身看着镜子里疲惫的许钧儒。  
‘你看，你就像一个小王子。’  
白色的西装不仅仅和他的兔儿和尾巴有了呼应，而且不同于以往的衣服，把他的皮肤显得的更加惨白，这件反而映衬出了他脸颊上少有的红润。  
许钧儒猜测这应该是专门为半兽人设计的一家西装店，因为每件西装的背后都特意设计了一个小孔方便他把尾巴伸出来。  
许钧儒满意的抖了抖自己的尾巴，他露出久违的笑容，里面的兔牙暴露无遗。就像是熟透樱桃，在落地之前迸裂开来，流出诱人的汁水和里面小巧的内核。  
许钧儒曾经幻想过拥有自己的一套西装，像是电视里看到的那种，不过相比之下这套就显得华丽了。许钧儒从来没想过这天会来的这么快，而且是在自己变成了这副模样的情况下。想到这里，许钧儒的心情也随之沉重了起来。  
‘蒋文川。你可以带我四处逛逛吗？’  
蒋文川优雅的在他面前鞠了一个极为华丽的躬，‘愿意为您效劳，钧儒王子’  
许钧儒坐在后座，看着窗外飞闪而过的树枝，许钧儒突然有种物是人非的感觉。上等的皮革坐垫摸起来舒服极了，身上的布料也是极好的，可是心里却总有一种莫名的空虚，不知该如何填满。  
‘蒋文川，我想回家看看。’许钧儒突然开口。  
‘家？’蒋文川停顿了一下，意识到他说的不是现在的住宅。  
‘钧儒，你应该还不知道，原来的家在两年前就拆迁了。你看到前面的商业街了没，那里就是你家。’  
许钧儒看着前方的繁华，扣了扣手指，在心里默默感叹物是人非。‘哦，原来是这样。’  
蒋文川意识到许钧儒情绪的低落，从后视镜里朝他笑了笑，‘别伤心了，你还想去什么地方，我带你去。’  
许钧儒思索着，这三年来一直都待在暗无天日的实验室，禁锢在铁笼里，来顾云泽家这小半年因腿脚不便，大部分时间也都待在屋里，完全不知道有什么地方可去。脑海里突然闪过数月前何洛笙来访的画面，  
【‘半兽人保护协会，期待你的加盟。’ ‘好好考虑一下，我相信我们很快就会见面。’】  
‘蒋文川，可以带我去长鸿街吗？我想去找洛笙哥哥。’

‘云泽，这里就是那些畜…半兽人生活的地方了。’陆祥天抹了一下汗，观察着顾云泽的脸色，祈祷着他没有发现自己说漏嘴。  
‘嗯…很好，很好。’这么明显的漏洞可逃不过顾云泽的耳朵，这个老江湖终于露出马脚了。  
顾云泽看着整齐的宿舍还有一尘不染的公共设施，心里暗讽，‘设施挺齐全的。’  
陆祥天像是收到了莫大的鼓舞，‘应该的，一切都是按照苏总的吩咐严格执行。’  
顾云泽继续在实验基地里乱逛，陆祥天就一直在后面默默跟着。他一直走到一条静谧的走廊，深不见底，和之前走过的完全不一样，里面隐隐的传来几丝阴冷之气。  
顾云泽正要往里走，陆祥天突然上前拦住了他，‘云泽啊，这里就不方便参观了。’  
‘为什么，这里面难道有什么见不得人的东西？’顾云泽以开玩笑的口吻说，眼睛一直盯着陆祥天的面部，刺探他的神情。  
陆祥天脸上漏出了少有的慌张，他抹了一把头上不存在的汗水，尴尬的笑了笑，‘见不得人倒是算不上，里面就是一些半兽人的资料，实在是不方便示人。’  
‘对我听以寒说过，你们要对半兽人的资料保密，你也算是称职。’顾云泽轻拍陆祥天的左肩，感受他轻微的颤抖，现在还是不要打草惊蛇为好。  
陆祥天感到脖颈处有瞬间的酥麻，暗中数落自己，尽然被一个动作吓成这样。  
‘今天谢谢你了，我的突然到访肯定给你们带来了很多不便。我会想我们顾老总如实汇报你们的情况。’顾云泽站在实验基地门前礼貌性的鞠躬。  
‘哪有哪有，顾少爷来这里探访我们可是求之不得。’陆祥天不停的点头哈腰，‘只有您在顾老总面前多美言几句我们的努力可就都值得了。’  
在顾云泽走出地基的瞬间，陆祥天突然变了脸色，‘我不是让你们封锁通道吗！为什么没有封锁！’  
下属站陈一排瑟瑟发抖，完全不敢直视眼前这个狂暴的男人。  
‘最近几个月，加强监管，几只苍蝇都要给我数的清清楚楚。’  
离实验基地几公里外的大漠，顾云泽坐车里，饶有趣味的看着手里的显示器，‘陆祥天，你还是大意了……’  
陆祥天完全没有意识到在和顾云泽短短的几次接触中已经被安上了摄像头，角度正好是从左肩探出。  
顾云泽看到天色不早，麻利的系上安全带，‘要回去咯，再晚点小兔子该想我了。’

‘魏boss，顾云泽已经离开实验基地。’  
‘顾云泽这小子可以吼，’魏之行看着眼前渐渐形成的地图，‘没想到他可以一次把实验基地逛得这么彻底。’  
何洛笙从魏之行身后走出，‘我看这还只是冰山一角。’何洛笙指了指地形图上的几处，‘你看，这里，这里，还有这里。这些地方的墙面和地面形成的夹角非常奇怪，我怀疑他们封锁了一些通道，试图蒙混过关。’  
‘那我们怎么办，顾云泽已经离开了。’魏之行看着何洛笙，语气中明显带着几分焦虑。  
何洛笙却不以为然的笑了笑，‘别紧张嘛，不要忘了我们现在的筹码可是苏以寒。顾云泽是一个重情义的人，他不会对情同手足的好兄弟不管不顾的。’  
魏之行觉得何洛笙的话有些可笑，‘你了解顾云泽多少？你凭什么觉得他会为了苏以寒做这些事？’  
‘就凭我为了协会被苏以寒睡了5年，我比你们任何一个人都了解他！’何洛笙揪住魏之行的领口，因为动作过大而露出的吻痕刺的扎眼。  
魏之行知道这些年何洛笙为这个协会付出了太多，资历也数最深，协会还流传着一个不成文的规定，不信谁也不能不信何洛笙。‘所以我们现在要做什么，坐在这里干等？’  
何洛笙放开了魏之行的领口，深深的呼吸。意识到刚刚的行为有些过激，‘顾云泽也不是吃素的，他肯定会有自己的手段。’  
何洛笙潇洒的往后一靠，从新落回座椅上，‘所以我们现在要做的就是守株待“兔”。’


	10. chapter 9

chapter9  
‘钧儒，确定不用我送你进去？’蒋文川透过车窗跟车外的许钧儒说。  
许钧儒犹豫了一会，还是摆了摆手，‘真的不用了，我自己可以的。’许钧儒跳了跳，‘你不是还要去买牛奶吗？到时候让洛笙哥哥送我回去就行了，他认得路。’  
‘那好吧，你自己注意安全。’蒋文川见许钧儒这么坚决，即便心底有一万个不放心也不好再做纠缠。  
目送蒋文川离开后许钧儒看了一眼身后荒凉的街道，默默的给自己打气。这里的风景不比刚刚繁华，但是也谈不上破旧，可是不知为什么人烟如此稀少。  
等许钧儒走进去他才明白，这条街上每隔几米就有一条巷子，弯弯绕绕极为幽深，想一下找到准确的地址几乎是不可能。虽然这数月细心的调理，许钧儒身体逐渐好转，加上自己也有在锻炼腿部肌肉，已经能走一段路程，但是这么复杂的地形加上坑坑洼洼的路面，别说他了，肢体健全的人走起来也有点费力。  
等许钧儒成功找到341号时，太阳已经有落山的迹象，他双腿打着颤费力的走上最后几节台阶，最后瘫坐在平台上，大口的喘着气。  
墙上的门铃已经积灰了，不禁让许钧儒怀疑自己是不是来错了地方。他小心翼翼的按了一下，像是马蜂的嗡鸣闷闷的透过厚重的木门，传到许钧儒的耳朵。  
在许钧儒不知道的地下警铃大作，正在小睡的何洛笙被这突然的响声吓的不轻，睡眼朦胧的从椅子上坐起，用来遮光的文件也因为动作掉到了地上。  
‘怎么了！是怎么回事？’  
‘报告何执行，有未知来访者，正在调取大门监控。’  
何洛笙捡起地上散落的资料，看着眼前的显示屏浮现出一个长着兔耳朵的青年。  
魏之行听到警报声也立马赶来，‘这是什么情况，发生了什么？’  
看到何洛笙脸上洋溢着胜利的笑容，越发觉得摸不着头脑，看向了显示屏上正朝着自己眨眼睛的陌生面孔。  
‘我们的兔子上钩了。’何洛笙拍了拍魏之行的后背，转身离开了基地。  
许钧儒竖起耳朵仔细听着里面细微的声响，隐隐约约好像离自己很远。自从自己有了兔子的某些特征后，他发现自己的听觉和嗅觉比原先灵敏了几倍，要说真的有什么遗憾就是自己的视力下降了，看东西总是模模糊糊，特别是到了晚上，几乎看不见东西。  
正当他思考时门开了。  
‘钧儒，你来啦！’何洛笙站在门前，张开手做出拥抱的手势。  
‘洛笙哥哥！’许钧儒高兴极了，紧紧抱住何洛笙。  
何洛笙也很意外，没想到仅仅见了一面钧儒就对他这么信任。  
‘这个地方可不好找吧，看你都累坏了。’何洛笙擦了擦许钧儒头上的汗水，‘这里不方便，我们进来说。’  
所谓的半兽人保护协会其实就是位于魏之行莫一处房产下的地下室，何洛笙领着许钧儒往下走，走到一个新装的门前。  
‘大家，容我介绍一下！’位于底下二层的大门打开了，里面的景象让许钧儒吃了一惊，各种高科技的设备，闪烁着蓝光的显示屏，占满整个墙面的枪支武器，来来往往的人们，还有其乐融融的气氛，无一不让许钧儒感到新鲜。  
何洛笙把藏在他身后发愣的许钧儒往前推了推，‘这位就是我们协会的新成员了！大家欢迎！’  
许钧儒看到这么先进的大屏和这么多和自己有着相同特征的人，一时忘了自我介绍，多亏何洛笙轻轻用手肘碰了碰他，‘啊…大家好，我叫许钧儒。很高兴认识你们，请…请大家多多关照！’  
掌声四起，很多双有这同样身世的眼睛带着善意的看着他，许钧儒觉得这18年来，终于第一次有了归属感，眼睛里泛起了泪光。  
‘欢迎你！何洛笙可是对你抱有重任哝。’一个长得高大的人站到许钧儒面前，许钧儒警觉的看向他。  
‘忘了自我介绍，我是魏之行。’魏之行伸出想要搭建友好桥梁的手。  
许钧儒对他的第一印象就是他很高，很壮，有着锋利的五官但不像顾云泽那样让你感觉无法接近，可能是因为他的气质，反而阳光大男孩这个形容更为贴切，他的笑容很有感染力，弯弯的眼睛也挡不住里面透出的机敏。  
许钧儒接过手，不知道是因为面相还是气质，许钧儒对他没有像对其他未半兽人那样有所戒备，反而有种亲和力。  
‘您好，我叫许钧儒。’  
‘我先带你参观一下我们的基地，然后让你熟悉一下你业务和职责，最后给你发配这次的任务。’何洛笙没有再让许钧儒进行寒暄，而是马上进入正题。  
‘整个协会分为了三大功能区。’何洛笙牵着许钧儒的手，有条不紊的说：‘刚刚进门看到的大厅就是我们的执行区，不过执行区不仅仅只限制于这块区域，它还包括一部分的外界。这里主要工作就是：监视，情报收集，执行任务。说白一点在这里工作的人就是情报员，间谍，和卧底。’  
许钧儒听的半懂不懂，他茫然的点点头，他觉得这项工作和自己完全搭不上边。毕竟在印象里间谍和卧底都是飞檐走壁身怀绝技，看这细胳膊细腿，完全不可能胜任。  
何洛笙把许钧儒的神情尽收眼底，猎豹狡猾的神色透露了出来，他偷偷笑了笑继续牵着许钧儒带他往里走，里面不像外面的大厅，一望到底，而是分割成了房间，‘这里是我们的策划区，这两个房间是会议室，策划区就是负责制定计划，发布任务，和分配任务。这个工作可重要了，牵扯到整个协会的安危。’  
‘那最后一块呢？’许钧儒几乎认定自己会在最后一个功能区任职，前面两个功能区和自己太不符合了。  
何洛笙装作若无其事的观察着许钧儒的神情，看到他眼底里期待的光芒，尽力忍住不让自己笑出来。‘最后一个功能区？你很快就会知道了。’  
最后一个功能区藏得很深，不像其他两个功能区，紧紧相连，而是相隔了一段距离。何洛笙带许钧儒走到了一个隐秘的小门，‘准备好了吗？’  
‘嗯！’  
门缓缓的打开了，里面没有一丝光线，许钧儒下意识的抬手，从指缝间窥探着。  
‘这里……就是我们的…’何洛笙用阴森的声音在许钧儒耳边低语，‘救助区！’他突然大吼到，拉开了房间的灯。  
‘哎呦喂！搞什么啦！’许钧儒着实被吓了一大跳，拍打着何洛笙的手臂，  
何洛笙被许钧儒那可爱的表情笑道肚子发疼，擦了擦眼角的眼泪努力把视线集中在气撑河豚的许钧儒身上。  
‘哈哈…咳，救助区就是字面意思啦。’何洛笙平复着呼吸，‘参与救援，医疗，不过如你所见，没有人在这里任职。’  
‘为什么？’许钧儒看着整齐的床铺。  
‘因为人丁稀少，救出来的人都去其他两个功能区任职啦。’  
许钧儒开心到不受控制的蹦跶，‘所以我将是救助区的第一人喽！’  
‘想的太美！’何洛笙揉了揉他栗色的头发，‘你以后跟我混！’  
这个消息完全出乎了许钧儒的意料，他挣扎的从何洛笙的魔爪下脱离出来，跟他隔开一段距离。  
‘不行不行，这个工作太重要了，我胜任不了的。’他把头摇的像一个拨浪鼓，‘而且…而且主人不会同意我这么做，他不会让我离开他身边的。’  
何洛笙把他拉回自己的身边，用无法抗拒的眼神盯着许钧儒，义正言辞的说：‘听好了，你必须在执行区任职。我想你保证，我不会让你去别的地方当卧底，也不会让你去做危险的事情。’  
‘那我要做什么……’许钧儒本来就不擅长拒绝，听到何洛笙这么坚决的发言，刚刚坚定的态度开始动摇。  
何洛笙见许钧儒开始松动，趁热打铁说：‘你要监视的人就是你的主人，我需要他最近的行程。’  
‘为什么是主人……难道他和兽人项目……’许钧儒不解，为什么需要主人的行程？他不想主人和兽人项目扯上任何联系。  
何洛笙带着许钧儒往回走，‘不要担心，这件事情不会簸箕到你主人的。这件事只会给整个兽人协会带来巨大的帮助。’  
许钧儒和何洛笙回到大厅，‘你向我保证，你不会把这件事告诉除了协会以外的任何人，包括你主人。’  
‘我保证！’许钧儒坚定的说。  
何洛笙带许钧儒来到一张稍微整洁一点的桌子，让他坐下。从那面挂满武器的墙面上取下一只像小型注射器一样的枪支，安装上了一块微型芯片。  
‘可能会有点痛，你忍一下。’何洛笙把枪口贴在许钧儒的手腕上。  
‘这是什…嘶！’还没等许钧儒说完，何洛笙按下了按钮。  
‘这是一个通讯设备，在协会的人都会有一个。’何洛笙公式化的解释着。  
许钧儒看到那枚芯片慢慢的融入皮肤，只剩下一个淡淡的印记。  
‘你以后只要对着他说话我就能听见。如果你需要跟协会联系就轻点两下切换到协会频道就行啦。’  
何洛笙看了看时间，‘不早了，我送你回去吧。’


	11. chapter 10

chapter10  
出去的时候才发现一场秋雨已过，淅淅沥沥的打湿的碎裂的水泥路，在地上留下泥泞。伴随着傍晚的乌云和萧瑟的秋风，许钧儒打了几个寒颤。  
‘快点走吧，等会怕不是要又下了。’何洛笙走了上来，身上多了件外套。  
路本来就不好走，积水无非是雪上加霜，行进速度只能一减再减。两人相继无言是在有些尴尬，耐不住安静的何洛笙挑起了新的话题。  
‘喂，兔子！你能跳高吗？’何洛笙突然一个大跳，加上那么一嗓子，鬼都被他吓跑了。  
许钧儒也不避免要被吓到瘫在地上，幸好扶住了身旁的墙壁。  
‘妈呀！你…你怎么能跳那么远！’  
何洛笙矫健的跑回到许钧儒身边，身体呈流线状，尾巴翘起，落地无声。  
‘变成猎豹之后就有啦！不过熟练掌握还花了一段时间。’何洛笙骄傲的向许钧儒伸出手，指甲肉眼可见的边长变尖，‘你呢？变成兔子了以后有什么有趣的事？’  
许钧儒攥紧了裤脚，‘我…出了听觉和嗅觉变灵敏了以外，好像变成了兔子就没有给我带来便利，反倒是眼睛还看不清楚了。’  
何洛笙抱住比自己矮几公分的许钧儒，‘别觉得难过呀，有些特点要等一会才会出现的，况且你的融合度这么高，肯定会遗传很多特点。’  
‘可是我是只兔子……’许钧儒有点委屈，他并不觉得兔子能给他带来什么惊喜，兔子实在是太弱了。  
‘嘘！’何洛笙捂住了许钧儒的嘴，正在发愁的他吓得睁大了眼睛。‘你听。’  
许钧儒立起耳朵，微微转动着，接受者嘈杂声音的来源和方位。‘怎么回事？感觉有好多人……’  
‘位于我们3点钟方向，四人。’何洛笙放开了许钧儒，抬起头在空中嗅了嗅，‘还是四个醉鬼。’  
许钧儒有点慌张，他对未改造的人有抵触感，除了蒋文川和今天认识的魏之行。  
‘那我们改怎么办？’许钧儒用气音说，声音打着颤，‘他们好像向我们这边走来了。’  
何洛笙望了望四周，直来直去的幽深小巷，没有任何能藏身的地方，‘不怕，咱们低调点，不要引起他们的注意。’  
何洛笙虽然凭借他身体的灵敏度，虽然硬碰硬有点困难，但是逃跑还绰绰有余。不过现在身边多了一个许钧儒，并且他还是协会的重要人物，他不能丢下不管。  
‘把头低下来，脚步放轻。’何洛笙压着许钧儒的头，在那些醉鬼到拐角处的时候带着他轻轻的在巷子里挪动。  
“就跟你说！那些婊子就是欠操！妈的！敢拒绝王老板？胆肥了！”  
“老王，你就别…别往心里去。我…我知道城西有一家，超正！下次去那边！”  
“操！今天算我倒霉！他妈的还不如艹那些半人不人的畜生！”  
‘洛笙……’许钧儒紧紧扶着何洛笙的手臂，那些言论对于他们来说异常刺耳，整个人都开始发抖。  
何洛笙搂住许钧儒的肩膀，把他护在身后，‘不怕。’  
那些醉鬼离他们越来越近，何洛笙也在默默祈祷着他们不要来找麻烦。  
‘老王，要我说今天！你路上找几个看到顺眼的就是干！上完在给一笔钱，封住他们的嘴！’  
‘你别说，这个提议…不错！抓两个就干！’那个被叫老王的人挺起他满腹便便的啤酒肚，四处张望，‘诶诶…嘘！看！’  
三十米外，何洛笙和许钧儒正在缓慢的龟速挪动，头低的很低，对自己目前的处境毫无察觉。  
黑影在向他们慢慢靠近渐渐覆盖了头顶的光线，‘洛笙，光呢？’  
‘不…不知道。不会是……’两人慢慢抬起头，首先看见的是四双油光发亮的皮鞋。两人意识到了事情的严重性，抬头看向上方，四张油腻的嘴脸带着醉酒后特有的腥红，毫不掩饰的淫笑，色眯眯的目光透过厚实的镜片直射在两人脸上。  
‘嘿嘿嘿…小兔兔。’  
‘哝，你俩，我俩，开荤！’  
何洛笙和许钧儒两人被包围起来，四个醉鬼慢慢的靠近，他们身后只有一面高不可攀的灰墙，无情的阻挡了他们的去路。  
‘怎么办……’许钧儒瑟瑟发抖。  
‘还能怎么办……’何洛笙压低声音，在许钧儒耳边说，‘跑啊！！’  
瞬间两人朝相反方向跑去，打了四人一个措手不及。等他们意识过来，人已经位于五十米开外。  
到嘴的猎物怎么可以逃脱，‘去追啊！追啊！给老王把他们捉回来！’  
四人分成两组，分别超许钧儒和何洛笙追去。  
四个头重脚轻的醉鬼想要追上伸手敏捷的何洛笙完全没有可能，‘呼哈…呼哈…去哪了？’  
‘操！让他跑了！’两人瘫坐在地上大口的喘着气，‘怎么办？回去吧，说不定还能艹兔子。’  
许钧儒这边就没那么幸运了，本身腿部肌肉才刚有好转，加上已经走了那么久，早就没了体力。心有余而力不足，用尽全力却只能看着身后的两人离自己越来越近，许钧儒眼里盛满绝望，好想有主人在…他会保护我的…吧。  
‘你这畜生还敢跑！’一个醉鬼三两个健步上前，一脚踹上许钧儒的屁股。  
精疲力尽的许钧儒被这突如其来的一脚踹到半个魂都飞了，整个人腾空，狠狠落到一米外，在碎石地上滑行，不仅仅衣服撕出好几个大口子，手掌，胳膊，甚至脸上都出现擦痕，在向外徐徐的渗出血珠子。  
‘兔兔乖，兔兔乖，让叔叔们好好疼疼你……’两个醉鬼拎起倒趴在地上的许钧儒，翻过身开始扒他的衣服，后面两个赶来的也跟着加入，像一群饿狼在争夺来之不易的野兔，撕扯着他的皮毛，准备把他大卸八块吞之入腹。许钧儒身上只剩下薄透的里衬，上面缝有繁复的蕾丝，视若无物。  
‘不要碰我！不要！啊…洛笙！洛笙！’许钧儒挣扎着，但此举动除了遭来更粗暴的对待，没有一点好处。  
‘闭嘴吧！你的朋友早就抛下你跑了！’一个醉鬼，狠狠地踩上许钧儒的屁股，把他死死的压在地上，无法动弹。  
‘不可能的，他不会丢下我……呜呜…主人！主人！’许钧儒很疼，但是不是来自肉体，而是来自心里的那份绝望。  
‘哟！还是个有主的！不过被那么多人艹过的小脏兔也没有人会要了吧…哈哈！你乖一点，让叔叔们爽够了就给你一个痛快好不好？’那个人发出邪恶的笑声，用鞋尖使力，像是在撵一根烟头，在许钧儒白嫩的屁股上留下大块青紫。  
何洛笙躲在拐角处看到了一切，当许钧儒奋力叫他名字时，他恨自己没有能力去救他，甚至连保护他的能力都没有。  
何洛笙无助的瘫坐在地上，悔恨的眼泪从脸颊滑落，听到许钧儒越来越无助的求救，他只能铤而走险，‘喂…是顾先生吗…我…我是洛笙，许钧儒…许钧儒他有危险，他快不行了！快来救他！就在长鸿街无名巷！快！’  
顾云泽刚刚进入车库，听到何洛笙给他打的电话，没有细想立马把车掉头，飞速的向地址前进。  
何洛笙没等顾云泽回话就挂断了，他走这一步时已经做好了把兽人协会曝光的风险，而且苏以寒并没有告诉他顾云泽的电话，万一顾云泽盘问，这些年努力得来的一切都有可能毁于一旦。他怕了，变成了一个懦夫，慌张的逃离了这个是非之地，消失在茫茫黑夜。  
那些醉鬼已经开始解皮带，半脱裤子露出一根根带着腥臊味的性器。他们拎起无力呼救的许钧儒，用阴茎不断戳刺着脸颊，欲塞进他的嘴里。  
许钧儒死死的咬住嘴唇，摆头躲避着腥臊的性器，这味道让他想要呕吐。  
‘妈的别敬酒不吃吃罚酒！’醉鬼见许钧儒不从，钳住他的下颚，狠狠地甩了他一巴掌，五个鲜红的指印显现在脸颊。  
兔牙划破了嘴唇，鲜红的血液像是唇彩，染红了苍白的嘴唇。还没等许钧儒感受到疼痛，一根阴茎就挤进他的嘴，毫无温柔可言的在里抽插。  
‘唔！呜…不……’许钧儒想要吐出着让人反胃的东西，却因为口腔的蠕动，让他射在的嘴里。  
‘呕！咳咳！’疲软的阴茎退出了口腔，许钧儒不停的呕吐，口腔里却还有着让人恶心的味道。  
‘妈的！这么不给我们王老板面子！’王老板的小跟班用手撸动着，‘看我射你颜！’  
一注米白色的粘稠液体朝许钧儒的脸上射去，来不及躲避，留在了脸颊，鼻尖，甚至挂在了睫毛上，缓慢的滴落。  
‘好！秒啊！’众人也开始肆意撸动，射在许钧儒的腿根，胸部还有股缝。  
许钧儒身上布满精液，满身的划伤和淤青在这暖黄的路灯下，显得好不色情，明显一副被欺负坏了的模样。  
‘拍照！快，多拍几张！’四人从裤兜里抽出手机，正准备拍照，一道车灯照在他们身上，‘艹！那个臭小子，这么不识像！’  
顾云泽坐在车里，满脸怒火，踩下油门，引擎发出骇人的轰鸣。放下手刹，车就像离弦之箭一般冲向他们，丝毫没有减速的迹象。  
‘他疯了！疯了！快跑！’四人害怕了，在待下去要出人命的，立马提起裤子落荒而逃。  
许钧儒当然害怕，他怕的要死，但是浑身的疼痛让他无法使力。他蜷缩在一起，等待着死亡的来临。  
那辆车近在咫尺时停了来，引擎还在发出轰鸣的余韵。顾云泽慌乱的跑上前，看到满身是伤的许钧儒。  
‘救我……救我……求求你。’许钧儒声音小的像喃喃自语，却因为巷子的回声显得格外凄惨。  
顾云泽闻到满地的石楠花味捏住鼻子。他的兔子身上满是伤口，很多都在向外渗血，屁股上多处的淤青显得格外骇人，像是一只奄奄一息的小兽，无助的在野外等死。  
顾云泽静静的看着他，又是心疼又是愤怒，他尽然自己一个人跑倒这么偏僻的郊外，尽然还串通蒋文川把他蒙在鼓里。  
许钧儒眼前模糊，但是不妨碍他辨认出这是自己朝思暮想的主人，艰难的爬到顾云泽脚边，伸手去抓他的衣角，却被无情的抽开。因为惯性，许钧儒狼狈的在地上滚得满身泥泞。  
‘不干净的畜生！小脏兔！’顾云泽自然是心疼的，但是安慰人的话他实在说不出口，哑语了半天却说出如此伤人之词。  
‘不是，不是的……我没有，不脏，不脏…我很干净…干净的。主人不要丢下我……’许钧儒不停抽泣着，委屈的为自己辩解，全身不知是因为冷还是痛，抖得厉害。  
顾云泽附身抓住全身还算干净的耳朵，一路把他拖到后备箱，揪着后颈，把还在抽泣的许钧儒塞进狭小的空间。  
等后备箱关紧后顾云泽才显露出慌张，来不及去理掉落在额前的碎发，急匆匆的钻进车里，不在乎手上是否沾上了泥粒，握上方向盘，飞驰而去。


End file.
